Danganronpa: Shattered Dreams (SYOC CLOSED)
by Sef Aksise
Summary: We, as survivors, know how to survive. We know how to approach any threat and fight against this common evil we all run from. Yet, nothing could have prepared us for this/In a slaughter involving sixteen students, one will either go free, or the others will fight to defend their right to life.
1. Introduction

Dawn had always been discerning. Rising against a heavy skyline, the sun brought warmth to a frostbitten world. Yet, Siamés didn't like it this way. The ground beneath looked almost pure in whited tints, reflecting gold with the rising sun and, encased by an enclosure of pine trees, perhaps the boy should have felt enthralled with the beauty of the frosted woodland. However, moving around in the day only posed problems, therefore this sudden awareness of the world only earned a drawn out hiss from the teenager. Outside of these woods, tensions soared high. Siamés felt safe under the cover of night, sleeping in an orange tent with the warmth of the campfire nearby. But, all camp members had to rouse eventually, and the others would probably get annoyed if he attempted to sleep in again. So, with an exaggerated yawn, he flipped upright and unzipped his tent, crawling into the wilderness.

This camp existed as a peaceful retreat from city life. Now, lurking against every city wall, a murderer crouched with a knife cloaked. Riots were commonplace, and the governmental system was in complete anarchy. This was something that Siamés, as a an Ultimate, felt threatened by. In his eyes, his talent was something to be celebrated. This didn't mean he held himself to a higher regard than others—no, he viewed all humans as equals—but something that he worked hard to grow and cultivate should be a gift, not a curse. With so many current attacks towards his very existence, living life without holding grudges was difficult. However, Siamés was grateful that he had found refuge with friends and relatives, surviving in the depths of the wilderness, away from urban society.

He raised himself, crawling through the camp. This irritated him. Where was Clyde? The freaking idiot had his leg. Without it, he couldn't walk. It wasn't rocket science.

Siamés threw his body back, sitting in the middle of the camp with furrowed brows and a palpable aura of frustration. Through squinted eyes, he saw two girls dragging sticks from the denser woodland, throwing them onto a pile under the shelter before giggling as they retreated into the wilderness. He had no opinion on their cheeriness, yet the usual upbeat vibe around the camp sometimes made him uneasy. Siamés tended to stigmatise the overly happy ones as 'moronic' or 'misled'. Their personality blinded them, almost like sheep pursuing an unachievable ideal.

Averting his attention, Siamés crossed his arms and began tapping his left foot on the floor impatiently. Had he known Clyde was usually this unreliable he would have entrusted his leg to someone else. Maybe that badass dark skinned lady who lived next to the jacked blonde guy. She seemed rather reliable, and Clyde was obviously proving to be unworthy of his right leg.

Finally, the familiar puff of brunette hair emerged from behind the tents. Siamés stared him down with narrowed eyes, earning a nervous chuckle from the African-American male. Despite attempting to look intimidating, Siamés truthfully only looked like a puppy throwing a temper tantrum.

'I want my right leg,' he said, mouth pressed into a firm line. '. . . You don't even have it, do you?'

In front, the male shrugged. 'Sorry.'

'Clyde I want my leg!'

He stepped back, raising his hands. 'Woah, calm down. I can get it for you.'

With that, the darker male hurried back to his tent. Siamés clutched his arm, tapping the floor with his free hand. He was definitely entrusting his leg to someone else after this. Just because Clyde had been close to his family didn't mean he got free passes. Siamés was adamant about being this uptight with everybody, no matter what. In the end, lenience only led to betrayal and heartbreak.

Clyde came back promptly, holding the prosthetic closely. Siamés let out a sigh, then locked eyes with him for the first time.

'Thank you,' he said, almost bitterly.

'You're welcome,' Clyde replied. 'You know, I don't why you don't just keep it with yourself instead?'

'Because I don't know how to attach it myself. It's difficult.'

Clyde pulled Siamés to a one-legged stand, then said, 'maybe it was your fault for being born a conjoined twin and all.'

The brunette tutted, averting his dark eyes. 'Yeah, because I totally went up to God before I was born and was like, "God, I'd really like to be a conjoined twin and risk super high mortality rates! Please let me be one!" Hah. Are you high, Clyde?'

'Then maybe you shouldn't have been separated—'

'Because that was totally my choice, right? And sure, I would've loved to deal with Senon attached to my crotch 24/7. I would have taken losing a leg over gaining another mouth any day.'

'You're cold,' Clyde said. Despite these words, he was smiling. 'You really are.'

Siamés didn't respond. After Clyde helped him attach the prosthetic he walked off, hands in pockets. The surrounding nature was much more appealing than humanity. Siamés felt attached to it, distanced from the questionable morality of the world. Next time he was sleeping with the prosthetic attached, no matter how uncomfortable it seemed.

The low, resonant voice of Clyde broke his thought train. He snapped his head back to him, irritation alight in his eyes. 'Siamés! The messenger wanted to see you!'

The teenager dropped his arms to his side, bowing backwards and staring. In this inverted world, he only noted one thing—Clyde's constant, jeering smile. He frowned, then flipped forth and waved goodbye, pressing onwards into the wilderness. Senhi, or the current messenger, was usually someone you didn't want to keep waiting.

Soon after this camp was established, one person was appointed each week to retain communication with the outside world. It was a dangerous task and no one ever volunteered, therefore choosing the participant was often randomised. Siamés had been selected once but, using his physical condition as an excuse, he was exempted from the task and any further drawing. Although Siamés would have usually applauded himself for this manipulation, there was nothing to be proud about. Had he gone out there, he would have died. It was that simple.

Someone like Senhi Nikkōnashi was fit for the job. She was lithe, short, and agile. With a previous background in cross-country it was blatant she knew how to act. Her black hair was tied high when she was out on the run, scouring the streets for messages from relatives and home addresses. In comparison to Siamés, Senhi was someone reliable and, had she not had any objections, she would have probably remained the messenger. In fact, Senhi had gotten the role an unusual amount of times, therefore Siamés questioned whether the drawings were being rigged.

When he approached her, her head snapped backwards like a wolf alert to pray. Siamés truly admired her. He clapped, walking towards her.

'Weirdo,' she said. Her hair covered her eyes—Siamés couldn't get a clear reading off of her. 'You have a message from another weirdo here.'

Senhi drew the letter from her pocket, giving it to him with a certain grace only rivalled by a swan. Siamés took it, then winked before disappearing behind the rows of trees. In private he exhaled, unfolding the letter before him. This was a new occurrence. He'd never received a message before.

 _'To whomever it may concern,_

 _We have learned of your talents and want to keep you safe at our resort, considering that, as an Ultimate, you are one of the biggest targets and one of the most problematic if you were to be corrupted. We have identified a small group of students like you. Further information will be disclosed at the address below._

 _All recipients of this message are being contacted through a variety of different ways based on their Hope's Peak Academy student files. We understand the problems with communication at the present time. If no response is made, someone will be sent to find you._

 _From,_

 _Name withheld.'_

Any sane person would have questioned the legitimacy of this letter, yet Siamés did not. Instead, he slipped the letter in his pocket, certain that nothing would happen if he just ignored it.

He was wrong.

* * *

 **All characters featured here besides Siamés probably won't make an appearance after this point.**

 **The rules and forms can be found on my profile.**

 **In all honesty, I believe I'll probably just use this chapter as backstory and then delete it once the next one comes out. It's. . . Okay, well, I understand why it's like this. The kinks in the plot still need to be figured out, so I get it. But, the way this is progressing, it's in for a lot of plot holes.**

 **Anyhow! Setting. We're setting upon a mountain where snow is plentiful, unable to leave as another 'killing game' ensues. This plot doesn't exist as an AU, but rather coincide with the canon. A lot of things are planned and I do intend to delve further into the mystery of this place, but for now I'm rather interested in where this takes me. Seeing as to how we're setting atop a mountain, expect a probable ski resort, and deaths by falling, hypothermia, and drowning—accidents, or framed? Due to this, snowboarders and skiers are welcomed, though of course every other talent is as well.**

 **Lore: During The Tragedy, all Ultimates who were absent or away from school grounds were summoned to a secluded place for their protection. However, the others seemed more intent in making an example out of this resistance than letting it proceed, and thus another 'killing game' ensued. Defiance is futile, and now it will be proven.**

 **Of course I need to actually catch up with Danganronpa before I make an official plot line. ಠ** **_ಠ**

 **Also, due to Camp NaNoWriMo, I'll update at the beginning of August. For now, submissions.**

 **CHARACTER LIST**

 **MALE**

 **01 | Siamés Marone | SHSL ?**

 **02 | Isaac di Acroina | SHSL Violinist**

 **03 | Romano Pselli | SHSL Butler**

 **04 |**

 **05 |**

 **06 |**

 **07 |**

 **08 |**

 **FEMALE**

 **01 | Kurani Oni | SHSL Exorcist**

 **02 |**

 **03 |**

 **04 |**

 **05 |**

 **06 |**

 **07 |**

 **08 |**

 **I'm withholding a lot of information at the moment. I need to check over the documents before I make said information public.**

 **2am. If things are wrong, I'll catch them in the morning. Gotta sleep, y'know. .-.**


	2. Chapter 0,1

The sunlight setting gold beyond the mountains was a sight to be remembered. Foliage framed the mountaintop, running down the crevices like green paint, and each mound soared higher than the last, towering further into the evening sky. Atop this mountain was the refuge, Siamés assumed. The distance between him and the summit far exceeded his expectations—from his vantage point, the tip seemed miles away. Yet, with the map he clutched beside him, this was where the marking led him. If his assumptions were correct, there should be a ski lift station somewhere.

He turned, drawing his fluffed hood up to his head and delving into the clothing. Siamés had originally felt safe living in a secluded woodland, yet soon the reality of it all caught up to him. Since the camp's establishment attacks had been regular. For a while, the isolation worked in the group's favour. Many of the campers were survival experts, able to live without involvement from the outside world. However, maintaining familial contact was important in keeping morales high. So, by popular vote, messengers—people who were sent into the chaos outside to retain contact with humanity—were chosen through folded paper and a pull-up bag. This concept seemed beneficial until one messenger was followed. Fearing conspiracy, the messenger was executed. Siamés knew that, at this moment, perhaps following the shady letter given to him a few days prior was a good idea.

That's how he found himself in this situation. The people he met up with were friendly, despite masking their face. They gave him directions and helped him pass through the pandemonium, switching agents at every resting point. Now, he faced the world alone. There was only a single ski lift separating him from his destination, set amongst a valley at the mountain's midpoint. He clutched the map tighter, drawing in a hesitant, chilled breath. This was it.

He walked towards a cubical, brick building in the south-west, certain of the place only when the sign came into view. The windows were frosted, opaque to the eye, and Siamés felt a growing apprehension when he realised he couldn't see inside. He clasped his hand around the glacial door handle, pushing into the room with all of his weight. The sight startled him.

A single teenage boy stared back at him, watching with shocked eyes. His hands were posed on a control panel, immobile, and Siamés narrowed his eyes at him, appraising. There was something about this individual that seemed off. Something hidden behind a curtain, never once opened. He had unassuming, emerald eyes and a childlike appearance despite his height, submerged with sandy blonde curls and an inquisitive aura.

With a gentle voice, he spoke. '. . . Who are you?'

Siamés stared. He slipped into the room, softly shutting the door behind him. 'I'm an Ultimate seeking refuge. Who are. . . You?'

With a huge sigh of relief, the boy at the control panel backtracked and let his arm flop. He placed a hand on his head, wiping apprehension away from his brow. 'Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were—I thought you were one of them! I was just planning out my escape route until I realised that you were against the only exit!'

'. . . Are you an Ultimate, too?'

'Yes!' he replied. 'Isaac di Acroina. Ultimate Violinist.' Isaac extended his hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

Siamés looked down, then turned away and looked at the ski lift. He traced a hand down the metal pole, yet recoiled when the sheer coldness caught him off guard. '. . . What are you doing?'

'This thing runs on a generator,' he replied. 'I checked out the back. It's cold out, so the machine kind of frosted over. I've been spending all day trying to fix it. . . I was just about to give up, but then it worked!' He smiled. 'Kind of a relief, don't you think?'

The brunette stared back at him. He didn't necessarily care about friendship. He just wanted to get up the mountain. 'If it's working, then why aren't you leaving?'

'. . . Because it's not working.'

'You literally just said it was working!'

'I totally did, didn't I?' Isaac slapped a hand over his mouth. 'I so did!'

'So is it working or not?'

'It is!'

'Oh my god!'

The blonde walked over to him, flashed a peace sign and entered the lift. 'First impressions are important, don't you think?' he said, leaning back. 'I like messing with people. So, are you coming on or what? I can always leave you behind.'

'Do you think I would willingly sit on a lift with you, asshole?' Though, despite his words, Siamés slipped on beside him, though averted his gaze. Isaac pulled the bar down, and soon the lift went into motion. The brunette felt fine at first but, sighting the fleeting ground, he eventually began feeling uneasy. He jumped when a cold hand slipped down his cheek, staring in disgust at the smiling male. 'You are actually so annoying. Ultimate Violinist? More like Ultimate Annoyance.'

'Of course,' he replied. 'But I'm a little hyper right now. More so than I usually am, actually. Plus, you didn't look like you were enjoying this.'

Look? Siamés was certain he wasn't even displaying any visual signs. 'Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe.'

'Are you one of those types that try to act badass but are actually really adorable?' he asked with a jeering smile. 'Hah!'

The brunette narrowed his eyes. 'And I suppose you're one of those annoying ones who don't know how to shut up?'

Isaac leaned backwards, almost suspending himself in midair. Siamés questioned whether or not he was a suicidal maniac. Well, whether he was or not didn't really matter. Siamés didn't care. 'I think we've established that,' he replied. 'Ooooh you should see the views from back here. Are mountains supposed to grow upside down?

Siamés sighed, resting his head on a contracted arm. 'You know, if you fall I'm not going to tell anybody.'

'It's okay,' Isaac said. 'Telling people about a death isn't that common. Even when it's a suicide, they don't tell. Kind of a shame, really. Kinda wanted to hear from them.' He rolled back up, slumping against the handlebar. 'Hey. . . Do you think morality is kind of a messed up thing? I always have. . . .'

The smaller boy glared sideways, then exhaled. 'No. I don't. If you're a nice person, then you deserve praise. If you're a bad person, you deserve punishment. If you kill someone. . . You deserve to be executed. That's how I see it, anyway.'

'Huh. I see.'

Seeing how the boy next to him had finally decided to shut up, Siamés peered beneath him. He agreed that the view was beautiful. Below, green peaks arose from the ground, carrying foliage on its back. Each hill lapsed against each other like a giant green sea, rising higher at every mound. Through the centre a large crevice was carved, sectioning the mountain into two and, to the north, a river fell like a waterfall. Siamés exhaled, watching his breath condense before him, and caught the sudden chill of the air. Despite the beauty, high altitudes were chilling.

The lift veered into the station. Isaac was first to disembark, landing on the wooden flooring beneath with bunched knees and hands delved into his pockets. The blonde turned back with an indifferent look, staring sharply into Siamés' eyes.

'I killed someone.' His tone was cold, dead. 'Does that mean I deserve to get executed?'

Siamés said nothing. The blonde stayed for a while, then turned and left, leaving a trail of solemnity in his tracks. With his departure, Siamés drew in a breath. He wasn't walking around with a murderer, right. . . ?

He descended, stepping onto the floor below. Shaking, he drew his coat up further, though soon realised that his own shivers weren't just due to the cold, but also his response to Isaac's revelation. Siamés cursed, kicking his foot against the ground. He couldn't let some moron get to him. Especially if it was some hyperactive blonde with a violin case.

Siamés picked up his pace, veering close to the walls of the station. When he exited, Isaac was nowhere in sight, yet the sudden trembling began once more. He looked around, sighting an expanse of snow and ice, and hurried onwards before the weather got to him. A large entrance gaped above, giving way to a hallway lined with metal plating and electronic displays. Siamés looked left and right, ultimately confused by the drastic change, and soon felt belittled by the development. Even if Isaac was a murderer, at least he wasn't crazy. At this point, Siamés would've much preferred to be by someone's side.

He took off running down the hallway, feet bounding against the hallway with a continuous metal clink. The natural lighting from outside faded, and soon everything was illuminated by an artificial, yellow glow. Clocks ticked on every wall, the hallway colourless and bare. The room seemed distant from reality, almost as if he was entering another realm.

After turning a multitude of times, he caught up to Isaac at the end of the hallway. The blonde waved as he approached, though Siamés wasn't sure how to view him now.

'Oh, and about that murder,' he said. 'It wasn't in the traditional sense. It was more manslaughter, and I didn't do it myself. I. . . Accidentally caused him to commit suicide. And that's how the story goes.'

Isaac placed his hand down on the display in front of him, flicking his eyes towards the screen above. For some reason the screen displayed the entirety of his details, from his blood type to his address. Isaac drew in a breath, then spoke in an alarmed voice. 'This is weird.'

Siamés looked away. Knowing Isaac's details wasn't something he cared for and he didn't necessarily want to look like a stalker. He forced someone into committing suicide. . . ? Siamés had suspected something was wrong about him from the start, yet he couldn't fathom how malicious this kid really was. Nonetheless, the brunette didn't exactly feel like getting on his bad side.

'. . . Why? I don't understand. This is very, very strange.'

'I feel a little bit stalked,' Siamés replied. 'Think they have mine, too?'

The blonde backed away from the display, gesturing towards it. 'Be my guest.'

Siamés raised an eyebrow, walking towards the monitor. After a few moments, his details came up on the screen. He backed away, mouth agape. Behind, Isaac snickered.

'I'm not the only one, then.' Siamés snapped back to him. 'I suppose it's better if your address is up there. Maybe people will come and hunt me for killing him.'

'. . . Do you feel remorse, then?'

'I. . .' he began, then breathed. 'Of course I do. I'm not inhuman. It kind of. . . Fucked me up good. Everything was ultimately my fault. I accept that. It's just. . . I never intended for it. I should have kept my emotions at bay. I should have. . . . I won't cry. . . . I won't. . . .'

Siamés averted his gaze, continuing down the hallway. 'Change the subject,' he said. 'Take your mind off of it for a while.' He turned. 'Or, if it makes you feel better, feel free to tell me everything.'

Isaac ran up to join him. 'Awh! You are one of those people who try to act tough but are really actually adorable!' Siamés tutted and looked away. His smile annoyed him. 'Anyway, the whole story? I was. . . Really close to a boy. Like, really really close. I would have done anything for him. Yet. . . I didn't. He. . . Loved his best friend, actually. And his best friend was in a lot of shit. So. . . He really wanted to protect him. He basically put his safety on the line for him. His best friend. . . Well, he threw him under the bus. I knew this kid—I knew both of these kids. For some reason, I found myself getting really protective over him. Really, really protective. But the people who were harassing his best friend transferred to him. And they. . . They were my friends. I didn't really know what to do and they. . . Basically blackmailed me. I should have tried harder. I should have. . . Tried to save him more than I did.'

'That definitely wasn't your fault—'

'No,' he replied. His voice was almost panic-stricken. 'He's not the one I killed. Yes, he did kill himself but. . . I blamed the wrong person for it. I blamed his best friend. The one person that never did anything wrong. I blamed him. . . Harassed him. . . Beat him. . . He tried to die because of me. He tried. . . .'

'Tried? He's alive?'

Isaac flashed a frail smile. 'Comatose. Blunt force trauma. They don't think he'll be able to hold on much longer. I. . . Don't know how to make it up to him. . . . I'm such an idiot. . . .'

Siamés averted his gaze. For someone who rarely sympathised with anyone, this tale seemed to strike a chord within him. For minutes he stumbled for a response, trying to think of the best way to reply. Finally, he replied. 'I know what death feels like. . . I really do. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it would be like to have everything be your fault.'

Isaac shrugged, then expanded the distance between them. Siamés raised a brow. Did he saw something wrong? Well, no matter. Before, the hallways expanded into a single room. A glass floor framed the area, an exit posed on the other side. Isaac walked up onto the platform, yet shivered and recoiled once a series of red lasers moved underneath.

'Authorisation failed,' a machine from above spoke. 'Failed attempts: one.'

The blonde screwed up his face. 'So what, I'm getting scanned like some kind of criminal? This is just a joke, right? A really godamn stupid joke.'

Siamés didn't respond. The taller boy bowed his head back, looking at the brunette in confusion, though soon stood straight once more and stretched his limbs. With quickened strides, he walked through the scanner.

'Welcome, Isaac di Acroina. Talent: Ultimate Violinist. Entry number: fifteen. Code: to be assigned.'

'Oooh, I'm famous!' he yelled from the other side. 'Come dude. I want to see if you're famous too!'

Siamés shook his head. This guy was a moron. Ignoring Isaac's constant screams he slipped his hands into his pockets, walking across the glass with heightened confidence. He flashed a smile on the other side, winking at the blonde.

'Welcome, Siamés Marone. Talent: Ultimate Inline Skater. Entry number: sixteen. Code: to be assigned.'

'Haaah!' Isaac said. 'So you are famous! You looked like one of those common everyday scrubs.' Siamés creased a brow. 'Anyhow, Siamés, right? Weird name. And what the hell is an inline skater? I learn new things everyyydaaay~'

'. . . Shut up already, would you?'

'Actually, how do you skate with a prosthetic? I'm curious now. The title's not a misnomer, right?'

'No,' he replied. 'I found it easier to get around like that. I just did it for fun I didn't. . . Expect to be an Ultimate in it. I guess my case was kind of publicised a lot though so. . . It made sense how they found me. Everyone. . . Kind of knew about me.'

'Hmm.' Isaac clapped his hands. 'Anyhow, why don't we press on into the giant unknown! I'm sure fun will be lurking around every corner!'

'. . . I came here for refuge, not for fun and games.'

'Well yeah so did I lighten up a bit, will you?'

Siamés let out a lengthy sigh. This boy was irritating. Instead, the brunette decided to ignore him, taking off down the hallway with his hands concealed. The blonde ran up behind him, footsteps heavy against the concrete flooring.

'Duuude!'

'What!' Siamés yelled, snapping around to meet him. Isaac's features fell, his mouth forming a frown.

'I. . . Wanted to say hello?'

'God! So irritating!'

Siamés picked up his pace, rounding corners until the distance between them finally amassed large enough for him to let out a sigh without being questioned why. He turned his attention back to the walls, trailing his eyes along their technical finishes, circuitboards littering the sides. This placed was oddly focused on technology. Siamés looked upwards. Boards displaying health bars and individual ailments were displayed alongside a number of students he didn't recognise. This was almost. . . Like a game.

He veered around another corner yet, clutching his sleeve tightly, he jolted and shot backwards upon the sight of a sudden door. This door—or rather, gate—was engraved with silver, painted in navy, and decorated with a multitude of different sized gears. To the right a touch screen hung from the wall, motioning for him to put his hand down. However, before he could, he heard Isaac approach. The brunette clenched his fist.

'What?'

Isaac looked at him, wide-eyed, then shook his head. He was panting, breathless. 'I have to walk the same way as you, y'know. . . Don't run so fast. . . .'

'I wasn't running. I was walking.'

'. . . Whatever.'

The taller boy walked over, slouching against the metal gate. His face was pale, features uneasy.

'This time. . . I really did a number on myself, huh? I'm so stupid. . . So _fucking_ stupid. . . All because I thought I could handle it. . . . I got too cocky. Way too cocky. I should. . . Learn by now. I thought it could take the pain away. I thought it could make me a better person. It never. . . Does.'

Siamés shrugged. He placed a hand down on the panel and, with a clink, the gate opened. Beside him the blonde fell forwards, struggling for ground, yet fell on his side into the snow. Siamés couldn't help but snicker. 'You are literally such a moron. Oh my god.'

He walked over, squatting next to his motionless body. The brunette flicked his cheek, raising an eyebrow. 'Isaac?'

The blonde's body remained immobilised. He laid with his head implanted into the frost, growing paler with the rising cold. Siamés pulled his coat closer, scanning the surroundings for something to help—whether he was expecting to fid a first aid kit buried in the snow he didn't know. In the distance, he sighted figures yet, instead of calling to them, he swallowed and leaned closer to the grounded body, shivering present in every limb.

'. . . Isaac?'

* * *

 **The urge to have Monokuma suddenly appear and be like, 'a body has been discovered!' was strong in this one.**

 **I know everyone's probably skipping down to the A/N before reading this chapter. I know what y'all are like.**

 **Anyhow, finalised list is,**

 **Female**

 **1\. Oni**

 **2\. Jasmine**

 **3\. Sheina**

 **4\. Kiku**

 **5\. Nia**

 **6\. Rea**

 **7\. Iori**

 **8\. Suzume**

 **Male**

 **1\. Siamés**

 **2\. IDA**

 **3\. Romano**

 **4\. Kazuki**

 **5\. Tadatora**

 **6\. Kotetsu**

 **7\. Ignatius**

 **8\. Shotaro**

 **It was really, really difficult for the female characters. Really difficult. Honestly, I had about a twelve character list that I was struggling to cut down. I eventually went with the idea that the most unique personalities (in comparison to the other characters) would make the list. You may have had an awesome character but, because there was a similar one, you got cut. Because, lemme tell you, there wasn't a single female character I didn't like. I received the initial list from Kimmy (I think even she found it hard okay ; ~ ;) and then I cut the list down myself. Considering we reached the same conclusion, this should be a pretty diverse cast. I also had Fuyu, Marie, Jamie and Fujin on my twelve character list so you were close, guys. Ikue, too. You were close. If you want to hit me up and get more detailed reasons for your denial, feel free. ; u ;**

* * *

 **Man, I feel so bad now. Anyhow, here are the reasons for the accepted cast:**

 **Oni: Literally a normal schoolgirl who will shoot you if you call her normal. I love her for some reason. She believes she should be treated as a Demon Queen, is always yelling, and is constantly on a sugar high. Dude, I love Oni.**

 **Jasmine: There was a lot of effort put into this form. I like her talent, as well as her asocial, gullible and passive personality. Overall, her talent as a microroboticist alongside her analytical personality probably makes her one of the most useful out of the cast.**

 **Sheina: Oni and Sheina are probably going to be the lunatics, no lie. It may be rather hypocritical saying I was only accepting the most unique and then accepting Oni and Sheina who are rather alike, but it's Sheina's latter personality that made this decision for me—her probable actions to establish a leadership role.**

 **Kiku: It was probably her maternal personality that made this for me, considering we need someone who cares enough about the cast to ensure they're always in good shape. The usefulness of her talent is also what swayed me and, like how I had Oni-Sheina's dynamic in mind when I accepted them, I also had Kiku-IDA's dynamic considered. Those two characters would probably harmonise pretty well together.**

 **Nia: One of the more antagonistic characters, but there's enough about her in terms of personality to blur the lines of morality. She's impulsive, ambitious, and violent, as well as being quick-witted, social, and somewhat humorous. Nonetheless Nia, alongside Rea, is definitely a needed character type.**

 **Rea: Rea's antagonistic by nature and probably the one who'll be causing the most tension amongst the group through insults, mockery, and pranks. Her highly perceptive and intelligent nature is also a major threat, and she's definitely a character that's needed in order to ridicule and destroy harmony.**

 **Iori: Iori's a character capable of doing many things at once without losing the plot, relaxed to a fault, and skeptical when it comes to her analysis. Although she isn't afraid to voice this analysis she's never entirely certain of herself, and her sympathy often lacks due to her logical approaches. Nonetheless, Iori's a very complex character and summarising her is. . . Hard, to say the least.**

 **Suzume, out of the entire cast, is probably the most likely to incite an investigation. She's a pretty good analyser, capable of gauging a person's character through being around them. Due to this, Suzume's character is necessary in order to aid everyone through the trials, and will probably prove to be fairly useful.**

 **Siamés: Mai boiii. No but seriously, he wouldn't be here if he didn't have a use. First of all, he's disabled, despite how well he copes with it, and comes off as aggressive though, as IDA said this chapter, is 'one of those types that try to act badass but are actually really adorable'. Siamés is rather confrontational and quick to point a finger despite not knowing how correct he is in his assumptions. However, he feels sympathy for people's hurt and may prove to be more of a mediator than an initiator.**

 **IDA: Yes, I refer to this kid through his initials. This guy is. . . An interesting one. He's optimistic about life, always willing to support others in their time of crisis, leading others into easily trusting him. However, he's as manipulative as he is nice. He's conniving, domineering and condescending, using almost everything to his advantage. This latter personality was born of his history where he abused another boy into attempting suicide. Due to this, he has an obsession with morality, seeing himself as the reason for both boys' deaths yet wondering if you can truly label another person as purely 'evil'. He dealt with this fact in a rather. . . Bad way, and he'll either be MIA in this SYOC for hospitalisation purposes or messing _everything_ up.**

 **Romano: One simple reason. . . 'BLAME THE BUTLER!' No but seriously this is the guy I expect everyone to be framing for murder. And you know what? He'll be entirely innocent. Oh, and he's also ridiculously polite and obsessed with perfection. Nonetheless he's a beautiful character thank you for gracing me with his presence.**

 **Kazuki: Compulsive liar. May prove to be interesting in messing with the investigations, but all around he's going to be useful in either deceiving or impressing people.**

 **Tadatora: Probably one of the more violent cast members, which is probably a necessity amongst the male cast considering we lack someone who's violent to this degree. Also, he seems to be someone that will manage a lot of the tasks by himself in attempts to change. In other words, potential character development now.**

 **Kotetsu: I was very, very borderline with this character, but considering we have less male submissions I thought that there was no point giving the place to a reserve. All in all, despite the lack of detail on the form, he appears to be one of the more unique members of the cast, being a white tiger/human hybrid. Plus he can always creep Siamés out so there's another point (no this was actually recommended to me as a feasible option I'm not lying).**

 **Ignatius: I was always worried that I wasn't going to get a more medical-orientated submission so, when I saw this guy, it was almost an instant acceptance. Plus, he has rather interesting traits, being polite to the point of almost being creepy. He seems to have a genuine care for others, which is especially a needed trait amongst this male cast.**

 **Shotaro: Interesting character that I don't feel like spoiling, I'll admit. Anyhow, like listed above, this is another character who seems concerned with everyone's wellbeing, yet has an interesting duel personality that's bound to cause tension and hatred amongst the group, especially if we consider the Shotaro-IDA dynamic who I know, if he finds out about Shotaro's hidden personality, is going to _flip_.**

* * *

 **I don't know enough about the other characters to make an assumption about how well they'd work together so me referring to the 'dynamics' of this is probably between the select character and another that I have the complete form for.**

 **Alright. So, if you were accepted, the next step is to fill out the complete form and hand it back to me. I'll probably set the deadline for this to be August 6th, considering I'm out of the country from the 7th to the 17th and would prefer to have the forms on me to write with, likely, limited internet. If someone fails to get it back to me by the deadline, I'll probably hand the place over to one of the rejections (so, if you've been rejected, it may not be over yet).**

 **Like I said, the acceptance/rejection decision was very hard, especially when it came to the female characters. I had. . . 25 submissions overall, 3 reserves. 15 female submissions, 10 male, and 3 male reserves. The reserves were just me and Kimmy freaking out like 'oh my god what if we don't get enough male characters?' but they came eventually. So, yeah. With that much submissions, that's the reason why I'm stating the accepted/denied here because replying to everyone would take _too_ long, and it's also the reason why you may have been denied even if you had a good character.**

 **Also, if you don't remain active throughout this SYOC, I maaay kill you off just to be fair on everyone else. It doesn't have to be through review (although that would be easiest) and it doesn't have to be constant but just doing _something_ to show you're still active would be of great help to me.**

 **. . .**

 ** _Also did you know that IDA/Isaac has an entire book dedicated to his history? It's called This Night by C00XC01 over on Wattpad. What? Pshhh this isn't shameless self-advertising what are you on about._**

 **Also also also it's 11pm so I'm not editing the chapter so sorry if there's mistakes _godamnit me shut up and go to bed._**


	3. Chapter 0,2

I

 **Official Finalised Cast List**

 **Female**

 **1\. Kurano Oni**

 **2\. Jasmine Pepeke**

 **3\. Sheina Yakumoro**

 **4\. Kiku Tachibana**

 **5\. Nia Lindsay**

 **6\. Rea Yunako**

 **7\. Nazoko Iori**

 **8\. Suzume Haruki**

 **Male**

 **1\. Siamés Marone**

 **2\. Isaac di Acroina**

 **3\. Romano Pselli**

 **4\. Kazuki Tachibana**

 **5\. Tadatora Valentine**

 **6\. Evlo**

 **7\. Ignatius Fleming**

 **8\. Shotaro Kawata**

* * *

'. . . Dude.'

Siamés slumped to the floor, rolling his shoulders back, and let out a huge rush of breath. This was irritating. Everything was irritating. What had even possessed him to come here in the first place? Things were much simpler back home.

He gazed at the grounded blonde below him, running a finger across his wrist. Isaac was still warm. Exhaling with relief, Siamés turned towards the group of figures, their bodies shielded with a light mist. Through the haze, he could make out the frame of a girl with long, black hair, disheveled in form and held high in a half-ponytail. Her hair was partially dyed two different shades—red and purple—and Siamés was sure that, upon first meeting, he'd refer to her as a 'goth' or 'emo' chick. To the right there stood a male, around 5'10 in height, clad with a tuxedo. Siamés wasn't even going to question what the thing on his head was.

After studying Isaac's resting gaze for a bit, Siamés finally gathered the courage within himself to call out for help. 'Oi!' he yelled. 'Are you two just going to stand there like oblivious morons or actually help me? Because, you know, help would be appreciated!'

The girl jolted at his sudden yell, then turned around with an inquisitive expression. She blinked for a second—enough to register her initial confusion—then broke into a smile that, for some reason, chilled Siamés more than the atmosphere around him. With newfound ecstasy, the girl ran over and, miscalculating the friction of the snow, flew forth. She threw her arms out, landing on the snow with an icy thud but, instead of howling in pain, she instead cupped her hands around her chin and stared forwards, kicking her legs back and forth with a rhythmic swing.

The words she sounded were surprisingly loud despite her posture. 'Hah! Has this mortal learned his place and has now started to worship the great Demon Queen?'

Siamés raised a brow. '. . . What?'

The girl, almost as if defying the laws of physics, threw herself to a stand. With a greater resonance, she bellowed, 'I WELCOME YOUR SUBMISSION, MORTAL BOY!'

The brunette, hearing this, screwed up his face further. 'If he was conscious right now I'm sure he'd slap you. Well, maybe. I don't really know him. But I sure as hell do know that I'll probably do it for him.'

'Unconscious?' she said, leaning closer. 'Ooooh, don't worry. He probably just overdosed or something. What is worrying though. . . IS THAT PESKY PHAROH IN THERE!' The girl pointed towards another gateway to the north. 'I REFUSE TO GO IN UNTIL SHE IS TAKEN CARE OF! HOW DARE SHE BELITTLE THE PRESENCE OF ME, THE GREAT DEMON QUEEN ONI?'

Siamés followed her gesture yet, instead of taking interest in the gateway, gazed at the male and the thing on his head. This 'thing' he found was not a thing, but instead a small boy resting on his shoulders. He held the male's hair in his hands, gazing down with an irritated expression and, even from this distance, Siamés could hear his yells.

'Left!'

With a blatant satire motion, the male beneath stepped to the right. Above, the child clenched his fists hard enough to almost burst a vein.

'I am so _done_ with people!' he yelled. 'I mean, I spent so much effort climbing that mountain! Well, I technically didn't _climb_ it, but I sure as hell spent the time surmounting it! And now I'm sitting on the shoulders of this douchebag? What even possessed me to do this? I have _legs_ , don't I?' The child leaned backwards, gazing towards the horizon. 'I get that maybe I was _lazy_ , but surely there are better ideas? I'm not stupid! I think I took an IQ test once, actually. But those tests are designed by humans, so what if the people designing them are stupid themselves? Are we being measured on a scale of their stupidity? If I score high does it mean I'm actually just really dumb?—'

The male below released him. Flinging his hands forwards, the white haired child tried to find ground, though slammed into the snow beneath, a loud _thud_ emanating from the impact.

'What the hell!'

'EV!' Oni yelled. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EV?'

'Evlokathane!' he yelled back. 'Evlokathénas to strangers, Evlokathane to acquaintances, Evlo to friends, and Ev to family and lovers! I'd have to be both drunk, blind, _and_ stupid to consider you family or relationship material!' He rose a finger to his mouth. 'Can you really choose your family, though? And I just explained that IQ tests could be made by dumb humans so I could be dumb anyway but I'm not dumb and. . . .'

He raised his head, placing a finger towards his lips in thought, and then lowered his brows. With a sharp intake of breath, he snapped his head to the right and yelled into the distance. Siamés, taking notice of this, realised that the male in the tuxedo was now fleeting.

'Romano!' he yelled. 'Are you really just going to run off and leave me after you dumped me in the snow! Doesn't this go against your moral code or something! That you like, have to be polite at all times! Do you even get paid for this? Should I call you a slave?'

Next to Siamés, Oni's arms dropped. '. . . Does he have an off switch or something? He's been like this since we got here—I mean, THE GREAT DEMON QUEEN DOES NOT FEEL THREATENED BY YOUR CONSTANT TALKING! IN FACT, I AM CERTAIN THE GREAT DEMON QUEEN CAN DO IT BETTER THAN YOU!'

Evlo didn't pay attention to her. Instead he rose to his feet, struggling like a toddler, and ran after Romano's fleeting figure.

'Romanooo!' he yelled. Though, catching sight of his gaze, Evlo's eyes widened and he flew backwards, forcing a foot down in attempts of balance yet, impacting against the icy snow, slipped over once more. This time, he didn't sit. He laid buried amongst the depths, glaring upwards with a perpetual frown on his face.

Ahead, Romano turned around and bowed towards Siamés. 'I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness, sir. Is the boy beside you alright?'

'Uh, no?' was Siamés first reply, then he shook his head and reiterated. 'I mean, I'm not sure. But shouldn't you also be concerned with the kid currently buried under the snow?'

'Don't worry,' he replied. 'He belongs there.'

There was a sudden kick of a leg, and the grounded white-haired boy rose an arm as if he wanted to say something. Then, with an audible exhale, he let it flop and sunk beneath the snow once more, drawing his scarf up to his neck to cover his frown.

Oni peered down to Isaac. 'I'm telling you, he overdosed! It's an OD!'

Siamés raised an eyebrow. 'And you know this because?' he said coldly. 'I've spent more time with him and even I can't make that assumption. All I know is he collapsed and now you, who didn't even see him fall, are telling he ODed?'

Oni shrugged. 'Beats me, but he totally ODed!'

Shaking his head, the brunette turned his attention back to Isaac. With complete disrespect, he took him by the arm and dragged him through the snow, knowing that he couldn't carry his weight when he was at least a head shorter than him. Oni seemed to snicker at this, saying something about how only lowly mortals could be dragged through the dirt like that and, once Siamés passed Romano, the butler offered his assistance. With a monotone expression, Siamés accepted, and the two continued towards the gate in front of them.

From behind, Siamés heard Oni scream out. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT PESKY PHAROH'S IN THERE! HER VERY PRESENCE IS A GIANT DISTRACTION TO ME, THE GREAT DEMON QUEEN! PLUS, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MY DRESS WILL FIT THROUGH THE DOORWAY! YOU CAN'T CONDEMN ME TO DEATH OUTSIDE IN THE COLD! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE SNOW ANGELS WITH EVLO!'

Siamés tilted his head back to her and, sighting her large and expansive skirt, his initial reaction would have been to tell her to dress more appropriately. Yet, cutting off his thought track, Evlo shot his hand into the air once more.

'Snow angels?' he said. 'I can't doubt the possibility but—wait, are you disrespecting me?' The boy snapped upright, narrowing his eyes. 'Woman, I'll have you know I'm not stupid enough to partake in such time-wasting activities! You see, I like swords more! I owned a few once—well, one actually—before I decided that _maybe_ I wanted my brother's as well! But he coloured the handle pink! I was outraged! I'm more a blue person myself, actually. How about you? Do you have a favourite colour that isn't cringey and not pink?—'

He blinked, and Oni was no longer standing there, but walking with Siamés and Romano towards the gate. Evlo stuttered for a while, then yelled out. He raised to his feet and bounded after them, expression irritated and bemused.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 1525 words**

 **. . . This cast. Godamnit, this story is a bunch of memes.**

 **Hmm. Short chapter. I was actually expecting quite a long one but, instead of being left alone for the ten days, I was being dragged all over the place. So, yeah. Not very productive. But I think this length is somewhat okay, especially since I have two original stories currently under major rewrite. However, I also have something to say.**

 **I was going to be respectful and leave this private but. . . I really can't when there's a public review stating the entire situation on this story. Thanks for clearing it up Kimmy but I also have some things to say myself. . . .**

 **I'd appreciate** ** _not_** **being called a dick or a bastard when I decide to deny your character. I think this goes for any human being really, but I'd honestly appreciate the respect I try to give being reciprocated. I can understand it's a pretty bad experience since it may be interpreted as 'there are better characters'—although I honestly don't want anyone to feel like this at all—but I honestly believe that a level of respect should be maintained at all times. I don't really want to be intimidating or judgemental towards anyone and I really don't want to give off that vibe in the slightest, but there are some times when I have to put my foot down. :/**

 **I was borderline on Kotetsu to begin with but, having a lack of male characters (that I wanted to accept), I decided that I may as well take on another character than fall back on a reserve. But, after being enlightened from other sources about the attitude the creator has towards their character being killed off and whatnot, I decided that I didn't want to mess with that and, with it being unfair on everyone else having their character survive to the end to avoid a blow up, I decided to inform him that maybe I wasn't the best person to be writing his character and, due to this, would deny him. The conversation that ensued was. . . Well, interesting. Not only did he ignore my submission rules, submit the wrong form, and give me a very vague description, the attitude he presented towards my denial was. . . Pretty bad. As stated, I don't appreciate being called a 'dick' or a 'bastard' anyway, but I also don't appreciate being told that this story should be a crossover because it includes characters from my own original stories and, because it isn't, shouldn't be allowed. Siamés and Isaac are my original characters, damnit. Just because I'm an actual author and use them in my own original stories doesn't mean this story is breaking FFN guidelines. Geez.**

 **Anyhow, being told things like 'you're clearly confused on what you're doing' is just. . . Meh, I'm over it. But also bashing other SYOC writers as well as submitters? That's over the line. I mean, being alerted with Evlo replacing Kotetsu was met with 'only the dipshit that created this character must've begged you to do this'. I'm Evlo's creator, so this is ironic, but had it been another innocent person? Yeah.**

 **I wanted to leave this under the covers but, with a defamatory review now posted on this story (FFN won't let you remove reviews, by the way) I feel a need to justify myself. After Kotetsu's denial we put it up to vote what reserve character should replace him. The result was Evlo. If anyone sees something I do as unfair or unjust, please, PLEASE call it out. I don't want to be uptight or stuck up—SYOC stories rely on community—but please don't call me a dick or a bastard, or leave defamatory reviews on this story if you're salty over being denied. Thank you.**

 **Anyhooow~ Anyone who hasn't submitted the full form yet needs to get it in by the end of this month or I'll have to remove your character and reopen submissions. There's only a few of you, but I seriously need those forms.**

 **No clue why I decided to introduce Oni, Romano and Evlo first. Maybe because I have ideas for them. Oh well. The Evlo/Romano bromance is beautiful. This is my BroTP. We even talked this over. I love it. xD Oh and if I get any characters wrong from here on out please tell me.**

 **I'll break my comfort zone and introduce some more OCs next chapter once I get the plans down. ^^ With Evlo being the reserve character as well as my own, I'll probably take the first death, just in case anyone feels cheated with me now having three characters, though I'm aware that may be kind of a. . . Spoiler?**

 **(Also I want to reply to the reviews here but the A/N's too long already damn though I honestly appreciate the reviews).**


End file.
